


Home Is Where The Heart (Donghyuck) Is

by jmlp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Partying, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmlp/pseuds/jmlp
Summary: Donghyuck had always been scared of Mark slipping away.orMark moves back to Canada and Donghyuck scrambles for a way to show him what home really means, while simultaneously trying to confess his year long crush.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	Home Is Where The Heart (Donghyuck) Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! I originally planned for this work to be a one-shot, but as I started writing, I realized I had too many ideas. So, I'm making this chaptered, which I know I will hate myself for later, since I appear to have commitment issues when it comes to updating unfinished fics. I'll mainly work on this whenever I have bursts of inspiration/motivation, so please bear with me! I'll be editing tags as I go. To clarify a few things before we start the story, Donghyuck is 17 and Mark is 18. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave a comment!

Donghyuck had always been scared of Mark slipping away. The one year of age difference between them had never felt as big as it was right now. It was like his biggest fears were coming alive, right in his kitchen.

"What do you mean you're going to Canada?"

Mark sighs, rubbing his face with his palm. He seems tired and Donghyuck wishes he didn't know it was because of him. "It means exactly what it sounds like, Hyuck."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You didn't even mention that you applied for Canadian universities!" Donghyuck didn't mean to raise his voice, but the panic crawling up his throat made his words a few pitches higher than they usually were.

"It was a last minute decision, okay? I just...Minji suggested it and I wanted to apply to as many places as possible." Mark looks up at Donghyuck through his lashes, eyes pleading. 

Donghyuck huffs. Of course this was Minji's idea. Mark's childhood friend from Canada never knew how to stay in her place. "And you didn't think to at least mention it to me?"

"Fuck, Hyuck! No, I didn't think I had to tell you about everything I do!" Mark snaps, an adrupt turn from their otherwise calm argument.

Donghyuck flinches back, surprised. 

Mark seems to realize the hurt starting to seep into Donghyuck's body. "Shit, sorry, Hyuck. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just frustrated, okay?"

Frustrated about what? Donghyuck should be the one frustrated. Mark always tells him about everything, whether how big or small the thing was, so why did he keep this a secret? Why didn't he think this was important? Because Donghyuck certainly thinks so. So he tells Mark exactly that.

"It's not that I don't think it's important, it just-it slipped my mind, okay?" Mark waves his hands exasperatedly before they rest back down on Donghyuck's kitchen counter, knuckles white as he grips the edge. "I was wrapped up in graduation and celebratory parties and I- _fuck_ , Hyuck, I just didn't think you would make a big deal."

Donghyuck frowns at that because there's nothing more he hates than people acting like he's overreacting. "But it is a big deal, Mark. Don't you get it? Canada is on the other side of the world!"

"We can FaceTime every night. Or call, whatever. It'll be like I'm still right here in Seoul."

"It won't be the same and you know it." Donghyuck knows he's only making Mark's life harder, acting like a brat, but he can't just let his best friend of ten years run away from him.

"But it's something." Mark's face is pinched and Donghyuck fights the urge to smooth out the dents between his brows with his thumb. "Hyuck, _please_. I've made up my mind, okay?"

"Which one?" Donghyuck slumps in his seat, defeated.

"What?"

"Which university, Mark." Donghyuck snaps, hand in his hair.

Mark stares at Donghyuck with wide eyes filled with hope that irritates Donghyuck to some extent. "So you're fine with me moving? To Canada?"

"Answer the fucking question."

"UBC." Mark makes a one eighty from his previous tone, excitement ebbing at the corner of his words. "The University of British Columbia. It's near where I used to live before I moved here."

Donghyuck hates how happy Mark sounds. He's such a shitty friend. "What program?"

"Composition."

The duo sit in silence for a few moments before Donghyuck opens his mouth again. "Why Canada?"

Donghyuck dreads Mark's answer, because he knows what the older boy will say and he knows it'll hurt him.

"Because Canada's my home."

 _Fuck._ Donghyuck curls into himself in his chair. How could Mark think that? When he's lived in Seoul so many more years than Vancouver, when he's made so many friends and memories here, when he grew up _here_ , in Seoul? What does Vancouver have that Seoul can't offer, that _Donghyuck_ can't offer?

"It's only for a few years, Hyuck, and then I'll be back. You know, the music industry loves foreign artists, that Canadian degree could help me get more offers here in Seoul. Plus, I get to go to _Vancouver!_ Shit, I wonder what has changed. And I'll visit during holidays and breaks, you know. You could visit sometimes, too! Only when you have time, though, I know being a senior is hectic."

Donghyuck listens to Mark's rant in silence. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed and mind racing. His thoughts are jumbled in his head and he can't seem to force the words he wants to say out of his throat. They end up spilling out before he has a chance to think about then.

"I just don't understand why you're leaving me." Mark narrows his brows at Donghyuck's harsh tone. "I don't understand what's so great about Vancouver. I don't understand why Seoul isn't good enough for you, I don't understand why you feel the need to leave in the first place!"

"Jesus, Hyuck! Now you're just twisting my words." Mark twists his fingers in his hair, agitated. "I just want a change! I'm sick of it here, okay? I want to experience life somewhere else. You act like you're never going to see me again! I'm leaving because I think it's beneficial to _me_!"

_Am I not a good enough reason to stay?_

Donghyuck thinks back at the plans he had crafted after years of staring at his bedroom ceiling, trying to fall asleep. Go to SNU with Mark, get an apartment with Mark, live with Mark, confess his love to Mark, marry Mark, get cats with-

"Hyuck?"

Donghyuck looks up at Mark and sees a boy, just as tired and exhausted as he is. He realizes that he'll never convince Mark to stay, because Mark never planned on staying in the first place.

"Fuck. Do what you want." Donghyuck sits up, face empty. "It's not my choice to make anyways."

"Don't be like that, Hyuck."

"Be like what? Isn't this what you want to hear? Don't you want me to happy you're leaving?" Donghyuck snaps.

"No, but I want you to be happy for me!" Mark yells. Donghyuck rolls his eyes because, _shit_ , they're really doing this.

"Why would I be happy that you're running away to Canada to get a degree that you could easily get here under some bullshit excuse that you're homesick?" Donghyuck yells back. He didn't want to fight with Mark, he never likes fighting with Mark, but he really needed to give the older boy a piece of his mind. "What, is Seoul that boring to you? Am I boring? Why won't you even consider staying? For me?"

"Because not everything is about you, Donghyuck!"

Donghyuck's mouth snaps shut. "Fuck you."

"No, fuck _you_. I came here for a civil conversation, but you're acting like a child." Mark grabs his jacket from his chair and gets up. Donghyuck watches helplessly as he makes his way to the door. 

"Mark-"

"We'll talk when you fucking get over yourself."

The door shuts loudly behind Mark and Donghyuck sits in his spot, staring at the spot where Mark had just been a few moments ago. He buries his head in his arms, blinking his stinging eyes rapidly. He's not going to cry about stupid Mark Lee. He doesn't remember the last time him and Mark had an argument this big.

Not knowing what to do, Donghyuck grabs his phone from his pocket and speed dials the only person he could think of at the moment.

"Hello?" A smooth voice filters through the speaker of Donghyuck's phone.

"Jaemin," Donghyuck wails. "I-Mark, he...we-"

"Hyuck? Are you okay?" Jaemin's asks, his concern showing in his voice. "Should I come over?"

"Please." Donghyuck whispers.

The line clicks, signalling that Jaemin had hung up. Donghyuck sits alone in his kitchen, silent except for the occasional chirping of the birds outside. He distantly feels relief that his parents weren't home to hear his screaming match with Mark as they were out. They always side with Mark anyways.

 _Mark's such a nice boy._ _You should be a bit more like Mark, Hyuckie._ _Invite Mark over sometime, I haven't seen that boy in so long._ His parents would always say.

_Fuck._

Donghyuck feels pathetic. Suddenly, his front door creaks open and a mop of pink hair bounces in.

"Hyuckie~" Jaemin trills, a grocery bag in hand. "Nana's here with a pint of Tom and Jerry's!"

Donghyuck peers over at the boy, silently making grabby hands at the ice cream. 

"Why was your door unlocked?" Jaemin scolds. "It's like you want people to rob you."

"Didn't feel like getting up and locking it after Mark stormed out." Donghyuck mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

Jaemin takes one looks at Donghyuck's puffy face and drops his smile. "Oh, you poor baby."

Donghyuck sniffs as Jaemin envelops him in a warm hug.

"What did you do this time?"

Donghyuck eyes Jaemin angrily. "Why do you always assume it's my fault?"

"Because it usually is." Jaemin drags Donghyuck over to the living room couch, ripping open the pint of ice cream and haphazardly leaving the lid on the floor.

Donghyuck slumps onto his sofa, resting his head in Jaemin's lap. "Well, this time it's not."

Jaemin hums, but doesn't say anything as he cards his fingers through Donghyuck's hair. He seems to be waiting for the brown haired boy to offer an explanation.

Stabbing his spoon into the ice cream angrily, Donghyuck speaks with his mouth full. "Mark's moving to Canada."

"Oh?" Jaemin looks surprised, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, _Canada_!" Donghyuck rambles, shovelling another spoon of cookies and cream dessert into his mouth. "He's going to _UBC_ , wherever that is, I'm sure it's boring, and he didn't even think to tell me!"

Jaemin sits in silence as he strokes Donghyuck's head. He's always been more of a listener.

"And he's mad at me because I'm mad at him! I mean, is he serious? I have a right to be mad!" Donghyuck rants, thoughtlessly spilling all his inner turmoil. "Honestly, he's so fucking stupid. He called me a child. A _child!_ He's only one year older than us!"

"Did he say why he's studying in Canada?" Jaemin asks, a confused look on his face.

"Some bullshit about how Canada is _home_." Donghyuck hastily gets up from Jaemin's lap to stare the pink haired boy in the face. "Home? How is Canada his home? Seoul is home! We're Mark's home!"

"Well, Hyuck," Jaemin grabs the spoon from Donghyuck's hand, who had been waving it aggressively in the air. "maybe that's not how Mark feels. Can you blame the boy for wanting to return to his hometown?"

"Vancouver shouldn't even be considered his hometown!" Donghyuck rolls his eyes, slumping in his seat.

"I think you're projecting your thoughts onto Mark, Hyuck."

Donghyuck huffs, but doesn't say anything because he knows Jaemin has a point. _Ugh_ , why is Jaemin always right?

"If it makes you feel any better, there's a chance that Mark going back to Canada will make him realize he likes it here in Seoul more."

"Which he will because Canada's lame and boring."

"You've never even been to Canada, Hyuck."

"Whatever."

### 

Mark and Donghyuck make up before he leaves. Kind of.

Things are still awkward between the two, with Donghyuck still miffed by the older boy's decision to leave, but he still is there at Incheon Airport to wish Mark off.

There's crowds of people around them, noisy and busy.

"You gotta call me every night, okay?" Donghyuck says, adjusting the cap on Mark's head. He has to reach higher than he wants to touch the other boy's head.

"Yeah, yeah." Mark smiles down at Donghyuck. "Okay, mom."

Donghyuck slaps Mark's arm. "You better get going."

Mark turns over to their group of friends. "Bye, guys! I'll see you soon!"

A chorus of goodbyes echo throughout the guys, Chenle's "BYE, MARK! BRING ME BACK A BEAVER!" ringing out louder than the rest. They get a few strange stares from the other people around them, but nothing out of the ordinary with their group.

Donghyuck watches Mark walk through the departure gate hollowly. It was starting to set in, that Mark really was leaving him behind. An arm slings across Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Come on, Hyuck." Jeno tugs him over to the rest of the guys. "Let's go grab lunch."

"Okay."

As they walk toward the exit, Donghyuck fights the urge to look back at the gates as if he were Lot's wife in the Bible.

Jaemin's comforting hand on his arm only makes him feel worse.

Donghyuck felt like he left a piece of him at the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter! I know it's relatively short, my apologies. Feel free to leave any questions or feedback in the comments, I always love reading them. I hope you have a good week! 
> 
> See you next time~
> 
> -jmlp<3


End file.
